bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuyện Rau Quả 10 câu chuyện trong một/Transcripts
These are the transcripts for Chuyện Rau Quả 10 câu chuyện trong một. NOTE: Actions and character names are in Vietnamese. King George and the Yucky CRAZYTRAINJAKE22 Tự hào giới thiệu ... Với rõ ràng là SEGA và BIG IDEA Vua George và yucky * (Không chỉ các hình ảnh chỉnh sửa đã được chỉnh sửa trong sơn, tiêu đề này đã được chỉnh sửa trên GIMP.) * (Khi câu chuyện bắt đầu, vua George chỉ nhìn qua kính hiển vi của anh ta, nhưng, vua George tình cờ rời bỏ Ducky ở rìa hàng rào lâu đài và con vịt chết vì vua George đã cố gắng để cacth Ducky, tuy nhiên, nó đáp xuống Cậu bé măng tây với một cái mũi màu tím, khi Ducky đáp xuống đầu anh ấy Cảm thấy Woozy trong một giây, Sau đó anh ấy chú ý Ducky trên vỉa hè, nên anh ấy nhảy qua và nắm lấy nó, anh ta không hiểu nó đến từ đâu Khác Sau đó, từ lâu đài của vua George khi ông nhìn lên, Vì vậy, sau đó, ông Hops Tất cả các cách Cửa Trong King George `s Castle và Louis kêu gọi vua George về The Boy tại cửa của ông) * (Vâng, hầu hết các bức ảnh không hoàn toàn bị bóng mờ, giống như mô hình con vịt đó của Corse, tôi không muốn máy xay sinh tố, xin lỗi về mô hình trông như thế nào.) * Louis: Vua George? Có ai đó (King George quay lại Louis khi nói chuyện) Ở đây để gặp bạn! (Louis Saw The Kid Với Ducky của mình và Hops Up To Him và cảm ơn Ngài Vì đã cho Back The Ducky To Him) * King George: Ồ, cảm ơn. (Louis Bây giờ quyết định để tắm của mình) Louis, Vẽ một Bath! * Louis: (Anh ta vui lòng đồng ý với Ngài) Ồ, được rồi. (Louis Hops To The Bathroom) * (Game Over Music Cuts In) * (Tôi chọn Soundtrack 2 Sound To Be In Hầu hết các phần của tôi.) MỘT LÁT SAU... * (Cắt tại phòng tắm của Vua George vì vua George đang hát trong bồn tắm của anh) * (Tôi hiểu điều đó "Ông Lunt vấp ngã toàn bộ chính mình" Từ " 12 câu chuyện trong một".) * King George: Một số Kings- * Hiccup * - Ngựa, và một số vị vua- * Hiccup * -Hoạt động, một số vị vua yêu- * BEEP * -Vâng ... (Bánh bẻ vua George vào mặt, sau đó bọn trẻ bắt đầu cười Ngài Từ Bánh Trên Khuôn Mặt Ngài) * (Cuts on Stand By, sau đó cắt giảm để Cedric) * King George: Ồ, Cedric! Tổng yêu thích của tôi. Làm thế nào để chiến tranh? * Cedric: Như Louis đã nói với bạn, chúng tôi cần thêm người đàn ông ở phía trước. * Vua George: (Vua George nghĩ về việc đưa Thomas vào trận chiến) Thêm đàn ông ... Eh? * Cedric: Vâng, chúng ta cần thêm đàn ông. * King George: Ya biết, tôi tin rằng Thomas..Would như để giúp đỡ, (Bây giờ Pans On Cedric `s khuôn mặt như ông` s Talking) Và Một More Ceding Cedric, Đặt Thomas ở Mặt trận của trận chiến Sau đó có tất cả mọi người khác. .Lùi lại. * Cedric: (Cedric Feels Worried) Nhưng, He`ll Be ... Creamed! (Âm nhạc ấn tượng bắt đầu) * King George: You`r King đã nói. * Cedric: (Cedric Felt Like That Đây là tất cả một ý tưởng tồi nhưng đồng ý với vua George) Như bạn muốn ..Sire. (Cedric Hops Away khi đóng cửa) * King George: (King George Turns Away) Louis ... Gặp tôi ở Duck at The East Gate ... Chúng tôi có một công việc nhỏ để làm. * (Chuyển đổi cắt sang màu đen sau đó cắt thành thẻ bài hát ngớ ngẩn) Bài hát ngớ ngẩn với THECOMPUTERNERD20100 * Người kể chuyện: và bây giờ là thời gian cho những bài hát ngớ ngẩn với The- (Bob gián đoạn Ngài) * Bob: Không phải bây giờ! (Bob Hops Away off Camera Sau đó chuyển đổi Cuts Back To Black) * (Bob Cà chua đã quyết định chỉ tiết kiệm điều đó cho phần 4, đây là phần YTP rất muộn) * (Khi chuyển đổi cắt giảm trở lại phòng ngủ của vua George, như nhạc kịch) * (Giường King George mở cửa ở nơi có lối vào bí mật) * (Ban đầu, tôi đã đặt một tiếng lén lút vào đây, nhưng tôi không có bất kỳ ý tưởng nào cho điều đó, vì vậy, tôi đã thay thế điều đó bằng phần "Không phải bây giờ"). * King George: Chúng tôi đã làm điều đó! Chúng ta hãy nhìn vào nó. (Khi Vua George và Louis bước tới Pedistool, vở nhạc kịch lại xuất hiện) * (Cuts To The Ducky trên Pedistool) * (Âm nhạc ấn tượng phải không?) * King George: Đến lúc tắm! (Khi Louis sắp sửa nói điều gì đó một cái gõ trên cánh cửa đã được nghe) Ai có thể là ai? (Vua George quay sang cửa) ĐẾN! * Vua Darius: (Vua Darius xuất hiện trong phòng) Tôi là vua Darius! (Bob gián đoạn) * Bob: Ra ngoài, Archibald! * Archibald: Xin lỗi. (Archibald thoát ra khỏi cảnh như cánh cửa đóng lại phía sau anh) * (Cắt tại Stand By) * (Mở cửa Hiển thị Thomas và Ceric, Cedric có vẻ hạnh phúc) * Cedric: Tôi-Thật đáng kinh ngạc! Ở đó anh ta đã ở một mình tại tuyến đầu, nhưng anh ta không bao giờ gave lên, anh ta đứng vững trên mặt đất của anh ta, anh chàng nhỏ bé này là một anh hùng chiến tranh. * Vua George: (King George Seems choáng váng và bối rối) Vâng ... Thomas! ... Tôi Uh- (Thomas ngắt lời) * Thomas (a.k.a Junior): THU NHẬP !!! POISON BERRY lúc 3:00 !!! * King George: (Vua George có vẻ bối rối bởi những gì Thomas nói) Tôi xin lỗi? ... * Cedric: Tôi sợ anh ấy đã mất đi tâm trí của anh ấy, sự rắc rối của chiến tranh. * Louis: Ồ, không. Bao lâu anh ta sẽ như thế này? * Cedric: Có lẽ, Phần còn lại của cuộc đời. Tôi sẽ đi đến phòng của anh ấy. (Cedric Hops off Với Thomas To This House) * King George: Cảm ơn, Cedric. (Vua George là quá gắn liền với thời gian tắm của mình) Bây giờ, cuối cùng tôi có thể tắm đó! Nào! Giúp tôi với phòng tắm đó! * Louis: (Như ông cảm thấy xấu vì làm gì vua George đã làm Thomas để một chiến tranh Pie Tâm Craze, ông được rất Mad Tại King George khi ông đề án để giết anh ta để phù hợp và bom Vì vậy, ông từ chối) * Louis: KHÔNG !!! (như Louis Hops đi trước mặt lâu đài với vũ khí và trận đấu của mình, vua George đã bắt đầu tắm của mình nhưng ông nhận thấy Louis với bom và trận đấu chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để thổi Castle lên, sau đó vua George là ngạc nhiên khi ông đáp ứng của mình Death Ticket) * (Bây giờ, cảnh này tôi tình cờ nhầm lẫn nó lên một chút, bởi vì tôi quên để che mắt, người xem xấu của tôi.) * Vua George: OH CRAP! * (Ngoài ra, Cảnh Crash thực ra là một tham chiếu đến "Josh và bức tường lớn!" Từ " VeggieTales!") * (như The Castle Falls To Pieces, Vua George Screams Trong Agony of Death Trong khi Castle Falls Ngoài Để Bits) * King George: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! * (The Three Asparagus Brothers Back Away Scarcely khi họ xem The Castle Fall Apart, lâu đài bắt đầu nổ một lần nữa và rơi xuống (tham khảo Josh và bức tường lớn! Spoilers) Sau khi lâu đài đã đập vỡ và nhà vua đã không chết, Louis Hops Xa Từ Lâu đài Nghiền ở cuối.) Esther... The Girl Who Became a Princess CRAZYTRAINJAKE22 Tự hào giới thiệu ... ESTHeR: Cô gái trở thành công chúa! * (Scene bắt đầu ở Ba Tư, tại cuộc thi Queen Selection, chờ Esther hát) * Host Scallion: Bây giờ, tất cả các cách từ Babylon nhà của Vườn treo, Hoa hậu Babylon! * (Âm nhạc) * (Louis Armstrong - Thế giới tuyệt vời bắt đầu) * Esther: Tôi thấy cây xanh, hoa hồng đỏ quá. Tôi thấy chúng nở rộ cho tôi và bạn. Và tôi nghĩ bản thân mình là một thế giới tuyệt vời. Tôi thấy bầu trời xanh và mây trắng. Những ngày may mắn, đêm tối thiêng liêng. Và tôi nghĩ bản thân mình là một thế giới tuyệt vời. * Host Scallion: * GASP * Oh, vâng! chúng ta có một nữ hoàng mới! bạn tên La Gi, thân mên! Thưa quý vị! Tôi có thể giới thiệu bạn với ... Queen Esther. * Mordecai (Pa nho): Essie, Essie! Tôi chỉ nghe tin tức! Bạn là Nữ hoàng của mọi người Ba Tư! * Esther: Vâng! * Mordecai (Pa nho): Uh ... * Esther: Không ai hỏi tôi có muốn làm nữ hoàng không. * Mordecai (Pa Grape): Ồ, đừng lo. Phải có một lý do, nhưng hey! ngày mai bạn sẽ được giới thiệu cho tòa án, cậu bé, Điều đó sẽ rất vui! Tôi sẽ đến thăm bạn một lần nữa. * (* Gee, Về thời gian tôi đã thêm một vị khách mời đặc biệt trong " KHÁC 12 câu chuyện trong một". *) * (* Tôi đã tham chiếu “LarryBoy và khí từ không gian bên ngoài” Ở đây *) Ngày hôm sau, Haman đã tận hưởng chính mình, ông đã thấy Bigthen (Jean Claude Pea), ông đã tự hỏi liệu nhà vua có mời ông hay nói với Bigthen điều gì xảy ra nếu ông bị trừng phạt vì không được mời trước mặt nhà vua, nhưng sau đó vua Xerxes chú ý Bánh và anh ta đã đi để có được một mảnh Intel anh ta gần như đã đánh vào đầu với một cây đàn piano, Haman đã ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh em nhà Peaone, Haman là Mad, Vì vậy, ông đã nói với họ rằng họ đang ban hành đến đảo vĩnh viễn của tickling vĩnh viễn, Vì vậy, họ trả tiền một chuyến viếng thăm với The Ticker Grim đưa họ đến đảo, với hình phạt đó, Haman Had một ý tưởng tốt hơn để thoát khỏi Mordecai và gia đình của anh mãi mãi. Vì vậy, sau đêm đó, ông bắt đầu lên Sceme của mình, ông đã nói vua Xerxes rằng có một gia đình đã làm những điều nhỏ lẻ lén lút ở nhà vua, vua đã rất sợ hãi và điên, Vì vậy, ông điều chỉnh pháp luật, và vì vậy Mordecai đang đối mặt với Kết thúc của Ngài. * Mordecai (Pa Grape): Cái gì đây? ROYAL EDICT Banish IPT * Mordecai (Pa nho) Oy !!! Essie, Essie !!! * Esther: Anh em họ Mordecai? Nó là gì? * Mordecai (Pa Grape): Ồ, anh ta đã xong rồi! Nhìn! * Esther: Cái gì đây? * Mordecai (Pa Grape): Đó là một lời chỉ trích trong vài ngày, Cả gia đình của chúng ta sẽ được gửi đến đảo Perpetual Tickling! * Esther: Cái gì? Người nào? ai đã làm điều này? * Mordecai (Pa nho): Ồ, ai làm Ya nghĩ vậy? Haman ghét chúng tôi, ghét cả gia đình của chúng tôi. và - và bây giờ anh ta đã làm nó. Ông đã nhận được Vua để ký tên và - và tất cả chúng ta sẽ bị Cấm! * Esther: Anh định làm gì? * Mordecai (Pa Grape): Tôi không thể làm gì cả, nhưng bạn! bạn là nữ hoàng Bạn phải đi với anh ta, bạn phải đi đến nhà vua! * Esther: Cái gì!?! Bạn không biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra với những người xuất hiện trước nhà vua không được mời? * Mordecai (Pa nho): Ester ... * Esther: Hãy nhớ những người anh em của họ!?! * Mordecai (Pa nho): Esther, không có cách nào khác! Bạn là người duy nhất có thể ngăn chặn điều này! * Esther: Không, không, tôi sẽ không! Tôi thậm chí không muốn trở thành nữ hoàng! * Mordecai (Pa nho): Bạn muốn biết tại sao bạn lại ở đây? Tại sao bạn trở thành nữ hoàng, tôi đã nói với bạn rằng Thượng đế phải có lý do. Esther, Có lẽ anh ta đưa anh đến đây trong một khoảng thời gian như thế này. Có lẽ đây là lý do. Esther, bạn không bao giờ phải sợ làm điều gì đúng. * (* Tôi đã làm lạnh lên ESTHeR: Cô gái đã trở thành Nữ hoàng Trailer ở đây. *) Ngày hôm sau ... * (Các trò chơi Stuff Mart Suite (Instrumental)) * (Plus 2ND Wall Break.) * Haman (Mr. Lunt): Này? Ai đã mời Nữ hoàng? * Vua Xerxes (ông Nezzer): Tôi không biết! * Haman (Mr. Lunt): Bạn có mời Nữ hoàng không? * Vua Xerxes (Ông Nezzer): Uhh..Không. Nhưng nó ổn. * Haman (ông Lunt): Cái chết hoặc sự trừng phạt. * Vua Xerxes (ông Nezzer): Nhưng, nữ hoàng bé nhỏ của tôi có thể đến thăm tôi bất cứ lúc nào cô ấy muốn! Vậy bạn muốn gì? chỉ nói với tôi bất cứ điều gì bạn muốn. Nó là của bạn. * Esther: umm..Uhhh, nếu nó làm hài lòng nhà vua, tôi muốn bạn và Haman đến ăn tối nay. * Vua Xerxes (ông Nezzer): Ồ, không phải là điều tốt đẹp, cô ấy mời chúng tôi đến ăn tối. * Haman (Ông Lunt): Mmm-hmm. * Vua Xerxes (Ông Nezzer): Bạn cá cược! Chúng tôi rất muốn đến, bạn muốn chúng tôi làm gì? * Esther: Nói 8? * Vua Xerxes (Ông Nezzer): 8 Có! * Esther: Hẹn gặp lại. * Haman (Mr. Lunt): Ồ, không phải là tốt. * Vua Xerxes (Ông Nezzer): Yap, Cô ấy là một Keeper. Haman (ông Lunt): À, xin chào. Tôi đoán không có gì nhiều để nói, Ay Mordecai? Hẹn gặp lại bây giờ sau hai ngày Bạn sẽ thức dậy trong ... * Mordecai (Pa nho): kiêu ngạo không phù hợp cho một kẻ ngốc, Haman! Tôi sẽ không bao giờ cúi đầu chào bạn! * Haman (Mr. Lunt): * CẤP * Ồ, Yeah!?! Vâng có lẽ người đàn ông tay phải ngu ngốc này có thể sắp xếp cho bạn để có chuyến đi của bạn để Tickle-Town, tối nay !!! * (Haman chạy trong phòng ngai vàng.) * Haman (ông Lunt): King, l có một yêu cầu cấp thiết nhất! Tôi là Wo -... O_O Wow ... O_O * (Cắt cho Stand By) * Esther: Tôi tự hỏi Haman có thể ở đâu? * Mordecai (Pa nho): Xem ya Haman! Cảm ơn vì cuộc diễu hành! * Haman (Mr. Lunt): Cười tất cả các bạn muốn! Bạn sẽ không cười ngày mai! Haha, và không chờ đợi, bạn sẽ oh, không bao giờ nhớ. Chào. Lấy làm tiếc. Tôi đến trễ. * (Haman đóng cửa lại.) * Esther: Vậy lý do thực sự l đã gọi cả hai người ở đây một lần nữa tối nay là nói với anh rằng Haman đang âm mưu chống lại gia đình tôi. Ngày mai, người của tôi và tôi sẽ bị trục xuất đến đảo Perlingual tickling. * Vua Xerxes (Ông Nezzer): Cái gì ??? Bạn có thể chứng minh khoản phí này không? * Haman (Mr. Lunt): Tôi đang nói với bạn, cô ấy đang làm nó! * Vua Xerxes: Đợi một chút. đó là Mordecai. * Esther: Mordecai là em họ của tôi, gia đình anh ấy là gia đình của tôi !! * Vua Xerxes (Ông Nezzer): (Gasp) Ông đã khiến tôi trục xuất người đàn ông đã cứu mạng tôi, và Nữ hoàng của tôi!?! Đối với hình phạt của bạn Haman, bạn không được gửi đến Estonia cùng với bất cứ ai khác Ai dám đề án chống lại Nữ hoàng của tôi và gia đình của cô! * Haman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! * (* Vâng, để được tiếp tục. *) Lyle and the Mean Vikings CRAZYTRAINJAKE22 Tự hào giới thiệu ... với Apoligies để CLASSIC MEDIA LTD. Lyle và Mean Vikings !!! * (Countertop) * Bob: Xin chào các bạn, tôi là Bob the Tomato. Larry: Và tôi là Larry the Cucumber. * Bob: Chào mừng bạn đến với VeggieTales! Bây giờ Larry và tôi- * Archibald: Bob! * Bob: Uh, cái gì vậy, Archibald? (Archibald show "Lyle the Viking vui lòng" VHS) Quan điểm của bạn? * Archibald: Nó sẽ rất tuyệt. * Bob: Ồ, được rồi. * (TV xuất hiện) * Mabel Asparagus: Chào buổi sáng, Lyle! * Lyle (Junior): Chào buổi sáng! * Olaf (Mr. Nezzer): Bạn sẽ bỏ lỡ những đòn tấn công khác, Lyle! * Lyle (Junior): Tôi biết, tôi đang làm '' những người cầm đồ! '' * Ottar (Bob): Cái gì? * Sven (Larry): Huh? * Lyle: (Junior): '' Thưa Sư, Kính thưa Sư Phụ, tôi có thể nói gì đây? Bạn bè của tôi đã lấy đồ của bạn đi! Tôi đã đến để mang lại một số lại cho bạn! '' * (Sven và Ottar ngạc nhiên) * Lyle (Junior): '' Tôi không thể làm tất cả trở lại! Nhưng tôi sẽ chia sẻ những gì tôi có trong túi nhỏ của tôi, và một vài trong số những nhà thổ của tôi! '' * Một trong những tu sĩ (Pa Grape): Aye ... Đó là suy nghĩ đếm. * (Sven và Ottar ngạc nhiên) * Sven (Larry): Tôi bị kết tội * Bart (tưởng nhớ chính mình là một quả chanh): Không có một con bò, người đàn ông! * Ottar (Bob): (lồng tiếng) Bạn đang làm cái quái gì thế? * Bart (tưởng nhớ mình là một quả chanh): Ay Caramba! CHẠY ĐỂ TIẾP TỤC TIẾP THEO ... * Archibald: (Narrating, lồng tiếng) Vì vậy, họ đã giải quyết Không Để Olaf Tìm hiểu, Thật không may, Điều này đã được dễ dàng hơn nói không! * Ottar (Bob): (lồng tiếng) Ồ Không! * Sven (Larry): (lồng tiếng) Nó là gì? * Ottar (Bob): Đó là Lyle, anh ta đang ở trong một tu viện! * Sven (Larry): * Gasp * * Olaf (Ông Nezzer): Hum! Chào! Viking nhỏ đó đang gặp rắc rối lớn! * (Khi Lyle rời đi, các nhà sư phải chắc chắn rằng Lyle ổn. Rồi đột nhiên con tàu lớn bắt đầu va vào nhau.) * Olaf (Mr. Nezzer): '' Bạn nghĩ bạn đang làm gì? '' * Lyle (Junior): '' Tôi đã .. ''. * Olaf (Mr. Nezzer): '' Đưa chúng trở lại ?! '' * Lyle (Junior): '' Uh, vâng? '' * Olaf (Mr. Nezzer): '' Bây giờ, có một cơn bão đang ủ Và bạn là người đang bị tấn công! '' * Lyle (Junior): * Một trong những tu sĩ (Pa Grape): * Scream * Lyle đang gặp rắc rối, chúng ta phải giúp anh ta! Vòng đời của đâu? * Pea tu sĩ # 1: Ngay tại đây! * Một trong những tu sĩ (Pa Grape): Hang On, Lyle! * Vikings: * Screaming * * (Cắt cho Stand By) * Vikings: Những người chia sẻ biển !! Chúng tôi là người Viking !! Những người chia sẻ biển! * (Kết thúc) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:Transcripts